Lucy's Christmas: Special
by DevilTito
Summary: Lucy is looking forward to spending Christmas with everyone at the guild, but something is bound to go wrong. She ends up trapped in the basement with a high fever and only Gray to take care of her.


**Hey XD, this my first story ever, and it is a Christmas present for my friend, The Madness Of My Life, I hope you like it, cuz I tried my best and wanted to make it a little fluffy. ^ ^ I tried my best, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas everyone! (=w=)/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (I wish I did though :P) It belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Lucy's Christmas Special**

It was early morning, and a very special day for Lucy Heartfilia. The snow had piled up everywhere, and not a single spot without a fine layer of white, was to be seen. Lucy was walking through the busy streets of Magnolia. Today was indeed very special. It was Christmas day, and Lucy was just as excited as all the children in town. She had a feeling this would be the best Christmas ever. The chilly morning wind gently ruffled Lucy's blonde locks, and she brushed them away from her face. She was only wearing a thin jacket and a skirt, and she had forgotten her scarf at home. It didn't matter though. She would arrive at her destination shortly, and she wouldn't need her scarf anyway. The bag she was carrying was stuffed with Christmas presents. Lucy had worked her butt off the past few months, for the sole purpose of getting each of her friends something special.

"Gotta hurry to the guild. I promised Mira-san to help out with decorations. Hmm… I wonder how many presents I will get? Shoot! Speaking of presents! Did I remember to buy one for everyone?"Lucy thought to herself as she made her way to the guild. If she took the shortcut through the plaza, she would get to the guild in no time. She turned right at the corner, and almost stumbled into a mountain of presents.

"Woah! Close one!"Lucy said, and took a step back. She saw some black hair sticking up from behind all of the presents.

"Wendy-chan?" Lucy asked in surprise. The black-haired girl looked up from all the stuff she was carrying.

"Ah, Lucy-san… Uhm.. Good morning!" She tried to bow, but almost dropped her huge load of presents.

"Careful! Here, let me help you." said Lucy gently and reached out for some of the packages. Wendy sighed with relief, when her heavy burden was lifted.

"Thank you Lucy-san! I just have to take this to the orphanage. All these presents are for the orphans, and Master asked me to go and deliver them. Thank God you came along, and please forgive for being such a burden all the time… " a sad look appeared on Wendy's face, and it made Lucy's heart melt.

"No need to apologize Wendy-chan! I will help, so we'll be done in a jiffy! Now, no sad faces on Christmas, 'kay?" smiled Lucy to the little girl. Wendy's face lit up instantly and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully. Lucy and Wendy went to the orphanage, and delivered the presents while chatting happily. On the way back Lucy suddenly remembered her appointment with Mira-san.

"I'll see you later Wendy, I gotta hurry back!" Lucy told the little Dragon Slayer, who was going shopping.

"Hai, see you later Lucy-san. I'm going to buy a present for Charle, then I'll also head back. Be careful on your way!" Wendy waved and headed off. Lucy speeded up, and headed straight for the guild.

"Lets see. I already bought presents for Natsu and Happy, and the electronic diary for Levy-chan. The keychain with the sword for Erza, a cute music box for Cana. Oh! The pink, frilly dress for Wendy. Who am I forgetting...? Lisanna, Mira and Juvia, check. Gray ch-…. OMG! Gray! I totally forgot about him!" Lucy almost yelled. She blushed at the very thought of Gray. She had had a crush on him for a quite some time, and yet, she had forgotten to buy him a present!

"Baka Lucy! How could you forget _him_ of all people!" She scolded herself mentally. She decided to buy something for him, before she went back to the guild. But, what to get him? Lucy went to the shopping district, wrecking her brain for any ideas. She passed various shops, but none of them were intriguing. Snow started falling, and Lucy looked up at the sky.

"Aaaah…. So pretty! I love snow! How funny it starts snowing, when I'm looking for a present for a certain ice-mage. If only I could give him the snow instead. Wait a minute…. Snow, huh?" An idea formed in Lucy's head, and she started smirking. Instantly she knew, where to go and what to get?

oooOooo

"Ah, Lucy! There you are!" a happy, pink-haired Dragon Slayer and a blue cat yelled, when Lucy entered the guild. "Oh. Hey Natsu & Happy! What's up?" Lucy greeted. They started chatting about this and that, and eventually, Lucy made her way over to the bar, where Mira-san was standing.

"Hello Lucy!" Mira greeted in a sweet voice, as the cute Celestial mage sat down at the counter.

"Hello Mira-san. I'm sorry, I am late." Lucy told the white-haired beauty. Her sapphire blue eyes smiled along with the rest of her pretty face, when she started instructing Lucy of what to do. The blonde girl was paying close attention to Mira, when her nose started itching.

"So almost everyone is lending a hand. There's still plenty of time to-" Mira was interrupted by a sudden:

"AHCHOOO!" Lucy sneezed and apologized for interrupting.

"Bless you! Have you been running around in the snow or something, Lucy?" Mira raised a brow at Lucy, hitting the nail on the head.

"Ah…Well… You see… Actually, I forgot somethi- so-so I had to- and then- also- but it's nothing. I'm fine! Really!" Lucy blurted out in panic, blushing madly.

"I see. Make sure not to catch a cold, ne?" Mira smiled at the panicking mage.

"You caught a cold, Luce?" said a voice from her right. She turned around and saw a halfnaked ice-mage sitting on the next chair. Lucy's face became flushed, and she turned a nice shade of red. Her heart fluttered every time he called her "Luce".

"No, I'm fine, Gray. But won't YOU catch a cold only wearing that?" Lucy asked a little shy. She couldn't stop herself from giggling though. The Ice mage looked at himself, realizing, he unconsciously had stripped down to only wearing his boxers. His black boxers with cute, little ducks on them.

"Holy crap! My clothes!" shouted a very embarrassed Gray, as he stumbled to his feet, looking for his clothes, while watching out for a certain Titania. He felt her murderous intent from the other end of the room. Gray rushed to his clothes and got dressed with the speed of sound. Lucy stopped laughing – but kept on blushing. She sneezed again. A little harder this time.

Mira resumed her instructing, and Lucy started doing, what she was asked to. She started blowing up balloons with Natsu, Wendy and Elfman. But somehow it turned into a competition, which Wendy won using a controlled "Roar of the Sky dragon". After blowing up balloons Lucy went to the kitchen with Levy, Cana and Bisca. The girls kept on chatting while baking lots of cookies for the guild. Soon they had countless trays filled with delicious looking cookies with many different flavors. The guild had a nice atmosphere filled with happiness and excitement. Lucy went on and made origami flowers with Juvia, Jet and Droy. She cleaned and set up the stage with Gajeel, Fried, Reedus and Lisanna. Just like that, Lucy had been busy and sneezing all day.

After completing all of the tasks, she returned to Mira, wanting to take a little break before continuing. She collapsed on the same seat as before.

"Pheeew! I thought, I would die for sure!" Lucy told Mira. The Take-Over beauty chuckled, and started chatting with the blonde mage. They both looked across the room, where the huge Christmas tree was being placed. Not far from the tree, a lot of guild members were gathered in a circle. In the middle, Natsu and Gajeel were shouting like mad dogs. Mira and Lucy looked at each other, and back to the dragon slayers. Looking at them for a second time Lucy was left wondering, why they were arguing. An idea came to mind, and she looked over their heads. There it was, the root of their argument. They were both standing under a mistletoe. Lucy burst into laughter, and slammed her hands on the counter, leaving Mira a little worried. Master and Elfman showed up from somewhere behind the dragon slayers, who were pulled aside just in time, so that Master and Elfman had taken their previous positions. This made everyone laugh, and Master placed a huge, wet kiss on Elfman's forehead. Lucy had never laughed so hard before.

Mira and Lucy kept talking for a while, then Mira had to go find something and Lucy was left alone. She watched the mistletoe again, wishing intensely, to be standing there with… with…

"Kyaaaaah!" she hid her face in her hands and turned red once again. If she became embarrassed just by the thought, then actually standing there was way out of the question. She sneezed again.

"Ahchoo!"

"You sure, you're feelin' well?" asked a worried Gray. He came out of nowhere and startled Lucy. He placed a hand on her forehead, but removed it again after checking her temperature.

"Gray! You scared me!" Lucy said while blushing. She smiled innocently at him.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I saw you sitting here alone, sneezing, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Gray smiled a sincere smile, which made Lucy's heart flutter once again. She looked back to the mistletoe, enjoying Gray's company. He was sitting so close to her, their knees were touching slightly. Lucy started laughing as Alzack and Bisca were pushed under the little plant, making both of them blush. Gray also started watching, and Bisca gave Al a quick kiss on the cheek, making everyone around them cheer. Lucy smiled. A heartwarming smile, which made Gray melt.

"Oh, I wish, it was me!" exclaimed Lucy. Gray looked at her a little surprised.

"You like that kind of thing?" he asked. Lucy looked at him.

"Yeah! It's so romantic! Don't you agree?" she smiled at him. _That_ smile again. Making his knees turn to jelly.

"Well, I'm not really sure…." Gray said looking at the mistletoe once again. This time Lisanna and Natsu stood there. Lisanna kissed Natsu, catching him off guard, making him blush bright red, and everyone burst into laughter at seeing his cute reaction.

"Just look, I mean. It's so sweet to kiss under mistletoes. If you are lucky, you can kiss the person you…like…" Lucy turned tomato-red, remembering who she was talking to.

Lucy started fidgeting nervously on her chair. Then she remembered her present for him.

"Um… Gray, actually… I-I wanted to giv-" before Lucy could finish, Mira came back and interrupted.

"Oh, perfect timing! Gray, Lucy. Could you do me a favor? We need more of the rainbow-colored lachrima to decorate the tree. Could the two of you please go get some fro m the basement?

"Sure, Mira-chan. Come on, Lucy. Let's go!" Gray said as he stood up, dragging Lucy to her feet by taking her hands. The sudden physical contact made Lucy stammer a confused, little "Hai" looking down on her feet, following Gray as they made their way to the basement.

"Oh, another thing Gray. It will be kind of cold if you go like that. By the way the doo-" Mira was interrupted by a shouting ice-mage.

"Crap! Not again!" Somehow his clothes had disappeared again.

oooOooo

"Oh there it is!" said the ice-mage. He had found the door hiding the staircase leading down to the basement. As the two mages started going down the stairs, Lucy's foot slipped, making her tumble into Gray.

"Whoa! Careful. It's kinda slippery. Here take my hand." Gray took Lucy's hand and led the way. Lucy looked at Gray. It was this caring side of his, she had fallen for. Sometimes he could seem very rough, but she knew his gentle side very well. He always cared for others. Lucy secretly studied his features. He was so good-looking it made her gasp for air. She looked down at their hands, wishing the stairs would never stop. She started to get a little dizzy, but was sure it was because of him holding her hand.

"Her hand is kinda small." was the only thought in Gray's head.

oooOooo

"Hmmm…. It should be around here somewhere. You found anything yet, Lucy?" Gray was looking for the decoration lachrima, but it was nowhere to be found. The poor lighting from the old lamps wasn't of much use either.

"Not yet. Ne, Gray, don't you think its cold down here?" Lucy asked him as they met up in the maze of the basement. There were so many boxes, it would take years to find the lachrima!

"Really? I'm fine." He said, looking around again. Lucy started freezing, wishing she hadn't left her scarf at home. She searched her pocket, and grabbed the tiny bag inside it. Gray wandered around – searching. Lucy took a deep breath, and prepared herself to give him the present in her pocket. She started to get dizzy again.

"Um… Gray. I wanted you to have th-" she never finished the sentence. Instead she collapsed on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Lucy?" Gray rushed to her side, trying to wake her up. He shook her gently at first, then a little harder.

"Oi! Lucy! Wake up! What happened? OI!" Gray tried to change her position, so that he could carry her, but as soon he touched her, his fingers felt as though they had been burnt. Lucy was burning up with fever! That temperature was not normal – even for a fever.

"Oh, God! What am I gonna do? Lucy, please wake up!" Still no response. Her breathing became heavier, and she started to cough. Gray felt her forehead, wishing there was something he could do. She was unbelievably hot.

"I'll go get help!" he thought. "But I won't leave Lucy on the floor like this. What to do?" Gray looked around for something to lay her on, but nothing of use was to be seen. He placed one arm behind her back, and the other under her legs, carrying her bridal-style over to the closest wall. As soon as he placed her down, she started shivering. Gray took off his jacket and placed it over her, offering a little protection.

"Stay put, Lucy. I'll call for help and be right back." He gently stroked her burning cheek while telling her. He ran towards the door as fast as lightning. When he reached the door, he cast one last glance on the suffering celestial mage. He pushed down the handle, and started pushing the heavy door. Nothing happened. He tried one more time, with a little more power. The door was stuck.

"Crap! This was the door that could only be opened from the outside! Why now of all times!" Anger rose in the ice mage, and he remembered his suffering nakama. Gray checked the basement for blankets or anything else useful, but luck wasn't on his side. He ran back to Lucy and sat down beside her. Letting her rest her head on his lap. She was still burning, and sweat ran down her face. It hurt him deeply seeing her suffer like this. He looked at his gorgeous nakama, how could an angel like Lucy have such a pained expression on her face? He had loved Lucy for a long time now, always looked at her from a distance, protected her from a distance – loved her from a distance. And now, when she was so close, he could feel her breathing, he was unable to do anything for her.

Lucy started panting, making Gray worry more and more. He lifted her, and placed her on his lap. Her back rested against his well-toned chest and her head on his shoulder. She calmed down a little. He took one of her hands in his own, and used his other arm to support her. She let out a sigh, and stopped panting.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Even though I am so close, I can't do anything for you." Gray looked at her sleeping face. She was calm, but clung to his shirt, not letting go, as if he was going to leave her. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. A lot of thoughts ran through his head. A little rustling noise came from Lucy. He let go of her hand.

"G-gray…" she whispered weakly, making him open his eyes in horror. Was she all right? He turned his head towards her face. She had opened her eyes a little. Looking at him, begging. That look made Gray feel even worse.

"Lucy? Does it hurt?" he asked his suffering angel. She looked at him, and her grip around his shirt tightened.

"Please… don't leave me… I don't want to be alone…" tears left her eyes as she said it. Gray wiped away her tears with his free hand, and embraced her, she was still shivering. He took her hand once again, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm right here, I won't leave you." He placed her shivering hand on his chest, making her feel the rhythm of his heart. She looked at him in relief.

"Thank you…" she whispered and closed her eyes again. She had stopped shivering, and her temperature started rising again. She moved her head closer to his, and he felt her breathing on his neck. It sent thrill down his spine. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but kept on looking at her suffering yet beautiful features. His sleeping beauty. Gray couldn't help, but place a kiss on her blonde hair.

"Well, I could at least try to cool her down." Gray thought, and slowly started to radiate cold from his body. He was very careful not to make it too cold.

A couple of minutes passed and Lucy started whimpering. She looked like, she was having a nightmare. Gray was wondering, how she had dealt with illness, when she was a kid. Her mother was deceased and her relationship with her father wasn't quite… well. He carefully stroked her hair, letting her feel his presence. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes. She was terrified. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks in two straight lines.

Gray didn't know what to do, and it hurt him deeply to see Lucy cry. He hugged her tightly, and stroked her back. Lucy started sobbing. She cried on his chest for a long time. When Gray looked at her again, she was awake and had stopped crying, but she wasn't focusing on anything.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" he asked, gently tilting her face towards his own. Her brown eyes were still dripping with a few tears, when she turned them against his dark blue ones.

"I had a horrible nightmare…" she said looking utterly devastated. Her fever had gone down, and she was now sitting in his lap, facing him. A new tear made its way down her cheek. Gray wiped it away with his thumb, and smiled reassuring. It took a while, but she finally calmed down, and her fever vanished completely. The whole time, Gray had been holding her close. She had been resting her head at the hollow of his shoulder right beside his neck. She sat up again, still in his laps and faced him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. We are kinda stuck though. The door can only be opened from the outside, so I'm afraid you'll miss the party." Lucy looked a little disappointed and a slight blush of realization made it to her face. She was so cute, when she blushed. Gray stroked her cheek once again.

"Guess you'll have to spend X-mas with me." He smirked at her. She started fidgeting with her hands.

"Umm… Gray… Speaking of x-mas… I had something for you. I tried to give it to you twice already, but…" Lucy muttered embarrassed. She found a tiny bag from her pocket and handed it to him. The ice-mage was deeply moved. He hadn't been expecting anything from her. He took the bag in his hand, slowly opening it. A smile graced lips as he looked at the little item in the bag. He took it out carefully, and studied it closely.

"If you don't like it, you can throw it away!" Lucy said a little panicking. Gray held the necklace between his fingers. The silver snowflake glinted in the dim light from the lamps. He slowly placed it around his neck.

"I love it. Thanks Luce." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Lucy's face turned crimson red, and smoke almost rose from her head.

"Y-you are welcome." She mumbled. Lucy was shocked. She had expected a hug, but Gray had kissed her forehead. _Kissed? _Gray held her hand.She was utterly confused, and way too embarrassed to look him in the eye. She looked away, looking for an excuse, so she could get out of his grip.

"Lucy, I didn't get you anything, so will you listen to me instead?" he looked at her, and expected her to answer. She just nodded instead, still not looking at him. He reached out for her other hand as well, she didn't pull away. She just sat there patiently – still not looking him in the eye.

"Please look at me, Luce." He said calmly. Lucy slowly met his gaze. Her brown eyes questioning him. "You know, while you had that fever, I was really scared. Scared of losing you. I didn't know what to do, but whenever I looked at you, my heart started aching. Even though I was so close to you, I couldn't be of any use. The thought of losing you was so scary. And it made me realize once again, how important you are to me. I love you Lucy. I always have." He looked at her with such honesty in his eyes, Lucy couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Gray confessing was like a dream come true.

"I-I love you too!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms. For a while they just sat there, hugging each other. Then Gray slowly cupped her chin with one hand, tilted her face and slowly met her gaze.

"You know, I didn't get you anything, but I think I might be able to change that. Merry Christmas Lucy." Gray said sheepishly, and leaned forward. He caught her lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Taken by surprise Lucy didn't know how to react, but soon she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Gray's lips were cool and hot at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and Lucy placed hers around his neck. And just like that they sat there kissing for a long time. It had been a very special Christmas indeed.

oooOooo

**A/N: Well, it didn't completely turn out the way I originally had planned, but I hope it didn't get too sappy. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Merry Christmas! ^o^**


End file.
